Dr. X
- Xander= Dr. Alexander Megalos }} | name = Dr. Alexander Megalos | alias = Dr. Xander Dr. X | sex = Male | species = Demon | status = Alive | eyes = Yellow (normal) Red (angry) | hair = White (originally) Bald (normal) Fire (angry) | relatives = Bell, Mandark (adopted son), Professor Utonium (brother) | friends = Zim, Mojo Jojo, Samantha, Vexus | enemies = Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and others | occupation = Scientist | residence = Black Eden }} Dr. Alexander Megalos, present day known as Dr. X and also called Dr. Xander, is one of the main antagonists of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the father and creator of Bell and runs Black Eden. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi History Once known as a scientist by the name of Dr. Alexander Megalos. His past is still mysterious but he had a whole different appearance back then, having long wavy white hair covering his eyes and was wearing a lab coat. He seemed to have worked together closely with other scientists including, but not limited to, Professor Membrane, Andedonia J. Ghastly and Noreen Wakeman. He helped Samantha recover after a horrible unknown accident which was Sam's first step into becoming the cyborg she later becomes. Somewhere in the timeline whether is be before the previous event of after he created Bell, just like Professor Utonium created his girls. Some time after that he took Samantha into his care where she could recover. One time he wanted to show Bell that Samantha was a cyborg, to which she was amazed. He later appeared before Mandark Astronomonov, seeing a desperate soul in need and took him into his household just like he did with Samantha. Bell grew attached to Mandark and began to see him as a brother during this time as well. Xander even said that they were almost like the family Mandark deserved, even recognizing himself as his father and put him through many trials with his last one having to be to avenge to death of his loved one. Some time after these events Dr. Xander used Chemical X to enter a cocoon which transformed him into Dr. X Story Dr. X was first seen when he was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Saying to Bell that the girls probably wouldn't mind her joining them, because she too is, a Powerpuff Girl. When Bell came to the Black Eden with Mojo Jojo, Dr. X wanted to welcome him. He explained Mojo Jojo about their plan to destroy the Earth but that only there was one thing in their way: the Powerpuff Girls. He said he was gathering people like Mojo to make a giant army of them. One of them was Mandark of whom he told that his only reason for living is getting revenge on his rival, Dexter. He was observing the fight between Dexter and Mandark, and Zim questioned what Mandark's past was. Dr. X explained the whole story of Mandark's rivalry with Dexter and his close relationship with Bell. When Dexter and the others defeated Mandark, who commited suicide afterwards, Dr. X was confronted by his daughter. Bell blamed him for doing nothing and wanted to fight him. However it ended up in Dr. X spanking her butt and telling her to never act so towards him. As the story continues on, he is seen when he gave Bell an assignment to go to the moon and activate a giant machine that was part of their plan. However he gets worried about Bell when he losdt contact with her when she did her space suit off. However when she put her helmet back on he said Bell to get home immediately because it is not healthy on the moon. Later, after the explosion was set off during the conflict in the Science Convention, he and Zim were looking at the bright explosion, coming from the bomb, approaching them. He briefly stated to Zim that this explosion might be the future, although he couldn't tell for certain. After the explosion went off he called Bell and asked for her coordinates. He allowed Bell to play in the snow for a little while now that they had some free time and the DarkStar Council was eliminated. However Zim and Mojo Jojo would come to pick her up eventually. Appearance Dr. Xander is a rather tall Caucasian man with long, wavy white hair that casts a shadow over his eyes, reaching his shoulders. He usually wears a long lab coat with long sleeves which he has buttoned at his wrists. He doesn't have his lab coat buttoned and underneath wears some kind of gown in a turqoise color. Underneath that he wears a white blouse with a black tie. When he became Dr. X his appearance drastically changed. The biggest change is that the color of his skin turned orange. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleaves and also has a gray cape. Powers and Abilties Dr. X has some form of hypnosis, as shown when he threatened Zim and Killgore. He also, appears to have pyrokinesis, though this is implied. Dr. X seems to have a high IQ as seen in his days of being Dr. Xander. He was working closely with Nora Wakeman and other scientists to support this. He helped to turn Samantha into the cyborg she is now, and like Utonium attempted to create the perfect little girl, resulting in Bell. Trivia *Dr. Brisbaine could be the alternate ego of Dr. X, however that remains unknown. *Dr. X has the same cup as Professor Utonium with the text World's Best Dad of All Time. This can be ironic, however, because he's not being really fatherly for Bell, which is due to focusing more on making and initiating plans for world domination rather than spending some time with her. *In Chapter 7 of the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Dr. X has a Haruhi Suzumiya wallpaper on his computer. *In Griddles' story he also is the creator of Barasia and designer of Breannin and the brother of Professor Utonium. **He was known as Professor Cranston T. Utonium in that version. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Scientist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Featured